fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of fictional cities
This is a list of fictional cities created by several elevator filmers. Most of these cities were based on Skyscraper Simulator and Beno Building Creator, but some of them were based on animated elevators. Notable fictional cities Antee Antee is a fictional country located in the fictional country Granadi, somewhere in Europe. Created by MathsMaster and based on Skyscraper Simulator, this city has a population of 11,235,000 (as of 2012) and a size of 1,255 square kilometre. It is the densest city in Europe with about 9,000 people/sqkm. Atlantic City This is a fictional city created by connorelevator on Skyscraper Simulator. Nothing much is known except that it has an underground train stations (Tedlington, Ezerton, and Moon City Beach stations) operated by his fictional company TranGroup. Bangtanmachi : Main article: Bangtanmachi This is the fictional city created by Reza Tanaka which based on animated elevators. The name of this city was coined from the Korean word Bangtan which is means bulletproof, and the Japanese word Machi which means city. Beach City This city was created by JoshCraver9000 on the Beno Building Creator. Butler City :Main article: Butler City Butler City is a fictional city based on Skyscraper Simulator. It was created by user Test Tower. It only has few notable buildings such as Hayate TVB Tower, Butler Centre, and Skyscraper Housing Estate. Cimaho :Main article: Cimaho Cimaho is a fictional city which is not come from the elevator community. It comes from the humor site called Tolololpedia. The name Cimaho is a parody of Cimahi. Denmall :Main article: Denmall This is the fictional city created by Orisa Pradito, althrough this city is never used in both animated elevators or Skyscraper Simulator. The name of this city is the parody of Denpasar. Fountainhead City Another city created by JoshCraver9000 on Beno Building Creator. It only has few buildings, such as Applegate Suites, Fountainhead City Condos, Fountainhead High School, Yukon Suites, Element by Westin, Menards, Motel 6, Embassy Suites, and Fountainhead Premium Outlets. Innovation City : Main article: Innovation City Innovation City is a fictional city created by maalit72, based on Skyscraper Simulator. Located in the fictional country Jewish Elevation, it is the largest and capital city of the country. It has a population of about 20,000,000. The city was possibly inspired from the American-based generic elevator fixtures company Innovation Industries. Nothingville : Main article: Nothingville Nothingville is a fictional city based on animated elevators and was created by SX320Lifts (formerly sumosoftinc). Pementahsijemput : Main article: Pementahsijemput Pementahsijemput is the fictional city created by Reza Tanaka based on Skyscraper Simulator. The name of the city is the parody of Pematangsiantar. Somethingville : Main article: Somethingville This is another fictional city that was created by SX320Lifts and based on animated elevators. Tanakagakure : Main article: Tanakagakure This is the another fictional city created by Reza Tanaka which based on animated elevators. The name of this city was coined from Tanaka which is taken either from his pen name (Reza Tanaka) or one of his favorite manga character (Yukio Tanaka), and the Japanese word gakure means hidden village. The city is formerly known as Beckland City, which Beckland is a parody name of Auckland. Teruspapan : Main Article: Teruspapan This is the another fictional city created by Orisa Pradito. The name of this city is the parody of Balikpapan. Tetsuyagakure : Main article: Tetsuyagakure This is the another fictional city created by Reza Tanaka which based on Skyscraper Simulator. Same as Tanakagakure, the differences is only the "Tanaka" and "Tetsuya". Townstead : Main article: Townstead This is a animated elevators-based fictional city created by IDLift3000. It is the capital city of Econesia, and the largest city in the country. Other notable cities To be added